Darkened Soul
by MistressRaven1605
Summary: Summary: Kagome moved to a new place. She didn't like this place much. She attends a school like an ordinary person. But this school holds a secret. One that has now been reveled. How will Kagome react to this strange dark secret? DISCONTINUED!


Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Darken Soul

Chapter 1

A girl with raven black hair stood at the doors of Shikon H.S. her eyes fill with tiny bit of fear. Kagome Higurashi was beginning her first day at her new school. She nervously walked through the doors, towards her classroom, the halls where silent, dead, and dark, the bell had already rang. She stood at the door of Rm. 106, it was a science room, she push the door open to the noisy class inside, the teacher looked up in surprise, then smiled and said.

"Hello, you must be the new student. Class I would like you to meet your new class mate, Kagome Higurashi." She paused and looked around the classroom. "Hmm, you can go sit in front of Inuyasha." She pointed to a dark corner, where a black figure sat, his black hair covered his face, but when he heard his name he looked up and saw Kagome starting to walk towards him. She look at him as she walked to her seat, his violet eyes pierced in to her brown eyes, she blink to get out of his view, then quickly sat down.

'My god he is so fucking creepy.' She though as she shivered with fear, looking straight at the front, she heard the gasps around her, she was confused. 'Hmm, looks like lunch has arrived, as long as no one tells her the truth then I should have a nice meal, heh.' Inuyasha thought to himself, as he smirked evilly, then he searched his binder for some paper and started scribbling stuff on it, and then he slipped it over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome blinked and notice the paper, she picked it up and opened it, it read: hey girl, you're pretty, meet me at the back of the school at lunch, I want to get to know you better. 'What?' Kagome thought as she turned around to see this stranger smiling evilly at her.

It was lunchtime; Kagome nervously walked through the halls towards the back of the school. She heard whispering, some of it she understood. 'She's in trouble.' 'She a newbie, it's too late to save her' 'Another one lost, now what this school going to do' She couldn't understand why they were saying these thing, it confused her. Three students stood at the end of the hall watching her walk, 2 males and one female. The first male had short black hair, and brown eyes, he was fairly tall, and wore a blue uniform. The second was tall with longish black hair; he had bright blue eyes, and wore a dark brown and gray uniform. The girl had long dark brown hair, magenta eyes, she was tall, and she wore a black uniform. (A/N kind of like Kagome's school ones from the show.)

"Sango do you think we will be able to save this one?" Question the blue eyed one, who was standing close to a door.

"I don't know, it hard to tell, but we must try. We can't let him get another new student or else there will none left. Miroku, Kouga let's go." Sango spoke calmly as the three of them started to follow Kagome. Kagome stood at the door, she pushed it open, as she did she heard foot steps following her, she turn to see the two guys and a girl walking behind. She quickly walked through the door and out into the warm air, as she walked, she became more afraid.

"Hey girl, I see you came" Spoke a dark muster voice; she turned to come face to face with this strange guy.

"Umm" Was all she said before he cut her off.

"I'm Inuyasha Tashioki, welcome to the school of hell." He seemed to be speaking with a voice filled with lust. He touch her face with his pale hand, she shivered at his touch. 'His touch is so cold, his face is so pale, man he is so strange, but why do I all a sudden feel funny' She thought as his lips brushed hers, then he went to her neck, he was about to bit her when.

"Hey Inuyasha, let her go." Yelled Sango as she ran towards him with Miroku and Kouga at her side.

"Go away, she mine, my meal, so just disappear before this get ugly." Inuyasha snapped at them, just then Kouga jumped Inuyasha, Kagome fell to the ground weakly. Inuyasha and Kouga started to fight, Sango ran up to Kagome and with Miroku's help they picked her up and walked towards the nurse's office, Kouga soon followed. (A/N: Miroku is not a pervert when he's helping people it when he's not that he's perverted. He and Sango are going out.)

Kagome woke in the nurse's office; she sat up and looked around to see the three people who were following her.

"Umm who are you?" She question them, Sango looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake. I'm Sango, this Miroku, and that is Kouga. We saved you from instant death, you know Inuyasha is not human, he's…" Sango couldn't finish, there was a sadden look in her face. Miroku then stepped in.

"Here why don't I tell you the story, so that you can understand why we are all sad."

-Flashback-

Four children were running around in a field, laughing and enjoying the spring weather. "Inuyasha, your it." Screamed out a girl with brown hair, magenta eyes, she looked to be 8 or 9. She started running from a boy with black hair, and violet eyes.

"Hey Sango come back your going to far" Yelled a boy with longish black hair and light blue eyes who was standing beside a guy with short hair pulled into a small pony tail, with brown eyes.

"Don't worry Kouga, nothing gonna happen to…" The boy was cut off by Sango's scream. The two of them ran to find Sango and Inuyasha stand there, with some stranger in front of them.

"Heh, Kiddies don't be afraid of me, I can give you a better life." He spoke with a cold voice; the stranger's long black hair covered his frozen dark purplish blue eyes, his white glistening fangs showing. Sango turned ran into Miroku's arms, Kouga stood beside Inuyasha. (A/N: Kouga and Inuyasha are not enemies in this fic…)

"No leave Kouga, I don't want you getting hurt, the three of you leave, I can take care of this dude." Inuyasha Yelled as he lunged at this guy, only to go right through him. The stranger then lifted Inuyasha up by his shirt, and said.

"Heh you thought you could kill me did ya, heh you can't kill a vampire." He laughed then bit down on Inuyasha's neck, and then he threw him to the ground. Inuyasha began to breathe hard, viscous fangs grew, flash of silver engulfed his black hair, and his eyes flashed red and then turned to gold. He stood up; he looked at his friends, smirked as he lunged at them. They ran away, but hid in a bush so Inuyasha didn't know they were there.

"Boy gives me your name." The stranger spoke with a twisted voice.

"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha spoke like he was under a trance.

"I'm the lord vampire Naraku, you now belong to me, you will abide by me, obey my ever order. You will return to school when you are 16, and you will make my army." Then he disappeared; Inuyasha stood there then jumped deeper into the forest.

-End Flashback-

"You see Inuyasha tried to save us, and he lost his humanity, to protect us. But he decided that he would rather kill his friends rather then be calm and nice vampire, we had time to warn the school that when he was 16 that he would be here to create an army. We tried to find away to free him from Naraku curse, but never succeeded." Miroku spoke sadly; Kagome looked at the rest of them to see the same sad look.

"Well there's actually been one thing, but we know it won't work." Kouga added, shaking his head, he seemed to be lost in his emotions.

"What is that option?" Kagome question with curiosity, Kouga looked at her with a slight smile.

"If he was able to find a girl to love him, then the curse of darkness would diminish, but the problem is that no one wants to love a vampire, and plus the girl has to be willing to become a vampire too. It just hopeless." 'Oh, this is not good, poor Inuyasha, poor Kouga, Sango, and Miroku. What should I do?'

"Does he know about this way?" Kagome asked, it seemed to surprise them all.

"What are you getting at?" Sango ask curiously, eyeing her with great strength.

"No, he doesn't not like he would care. These days all he seems to care about is eating, this army stuff is flushed from his mind. But what we in fear that on a certain day he will remember what he supposed to do." Miroku spoke with a calm tone, Kagome sat there, thinking, her eyes stared straight at the door.

"I'll do it." She spoke quietly; Sango looked at her with surprise, and then said.

"Kagome don't bring this on yourself. We don't want to lose anymore people over this. Please promise me you wouldn't go looking for him. Promise me."

"I… I promise." Kagome said then got up and left. "She stupid, she will end up like the last one, dead." Kouga spoke looking over at Miroku, who was standing beside Sango.

"You mean Kikyo?" Miroku asked, Kouga only nodded.


End file.
